leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Demacia
Demacia is a city-state inside the Valoran Island on Runaterra. Story Along the western coast of Valoran, the human city-state of Demacia shines as the continent’s paragon of virtue amongst all the other human settlements. The people of Demacia are driven by their common cause to disseminate benevolence and justice for the betterment of all beings throughout Valoran. They view malice and selfishness as a disease which should be expunged from the psyche of humankind. Those who come to Demacia and choose to settle within the borders of the city-state are expected to share the ideals and virtues of its citizenry. Those who seek personal gain at the expense of others quickly find themselves ostracized… or worse. Life in Demacia, however, isn’t one of placid utopian dreams. Since the Demacian people pride themselves as the moral vanguards of Valoran, they adopt seemingly draconian measures to ensure that their moral code remains the only code by which one may live within the city-state. Crime in any form is harshly punished; there are no misdemeanors within Demacia. Some detractors of Demacia (who criticize far from the reaches of the city-state) claim this as proof of its inherent hypocrisy. Demacians counter this argument by pointing out that their justice system incorporates benevolence and mitigation into its verdicts. No one is punished without fair and just consideration of the circumstances involved. While others may continue to criticize the harshness of Demacian law, the Demacians stand by their convictions. Demacia Demacia is the only government in Valoran run by a constitutional monarchy, wherein the King of Demacia serves as the head of state and an elected council serves as the legislative body. While the king is a strong ruler, he is kept in check at least partially by the Demacian Council. The current King of Demacia, Jarvan III (a.k.a. Jarvan Lightshield the Third), works earnestly with the Demacian Council to ensure that the sanctity of the city-state remains pure and true. Since the rule of Jarvan I, there has never been an attempted coup or rebellion of any kind in Demacia. The king serves not only as the political leader of the city-state, but also as the commander-in-chief of its military. The Demacian military is one of the strongest in all of Valoran, and until recently it was the only force capable of holding back the hunger of the military machine that is Noxus. Noxus has been the sworn enemy of Demacia since both settlements were founded hundreds of years ago. Their conflict is at the core a moral one, and with such a night-and-day division of moral philosophy amongst Demacia and Noxus, it is not hard to see why Demacia views its military requirements as a vital necessity to survival. Every Demacian citizen is required to serve in its military for no fewer than three years. Even after this time, most Demacians remain on active status in the city-state’s military reserve. Demacia was one of the first supporters of the League of Legends, though its concerns were less for the planet’s stability and more to diminish the Noxian threat to Valoran. Demacia sent its best students of magic to the Institute of War, with some of them becoming master summoners. Demacia holds its own in the Fields of Justice, and this has subsequently eased the massive expenditure of resources otherwise needed to maintain its military force. The post-League Demacian military is as strong as ever, though it has shifted its focus from that of a standing invasion force, ready to re-conquest Noxian acquisitions, to that of an impenetrable bastion, secure and vigilant across its entire dominion. Demacia is a shining beacon of hope for humanity, and as such the city is the visual representation of this concept. There is a clean and pristine feel and look to the city. Towering spires litter the skyline of Demacia. White stone and marble are the materials of choice in the construction of Demacian buildings. Majestic flags fly high along the parapets of the city. The city walls virtually gleam with power and nobility. The city itself sits next to a natural port, with the majority of the city resting on a plateau. External Links *http://leagueoflegends.com/learn/lore_demacia Category:Lore Category:League of Legends Category:Places